


The 12 Ficlets of Christmas, Day 2: You are SO on the naughty list.

by hgleiser



Series: Wrong Direction [16]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas, Drunken Flirting, Elevators, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgleiser/pseuds/hgleiser
Summary: Fernando has a bit too much to drink--and a bit too much fun teasing Mark.  Rated teen for swearing.





	

“Fernando, we’re in public.”

“And?” Fernando pressed himself against Mark, his hands wandering aimlessly up the back of Mark’s jumper, and grinned. “I push the button for the top floor. We have a little longer.”

“That lift could open at any moment and I’m going to have to explain on your behalf that you being tipsy makes you more affectionate than usual.” Mark was sure he could smell brandy on Fernando’s breath. “Jenson didn’t use all of it on the fruitcake, did he?”

“Is a bad influence. He made me toast his...whatever it was. Was not very good.”

“What, the fruitcake? Don’t let him hear you say that.”

Fernando giggled. “Less fruit, less cake, more brandy.”

Mark had to agree. As much as he appreciated Jenson’s boundless enthusiasm, particularly during the holiday season(during which he occasionally wished for time travel just for the sake of finishing his shopping before the week of Christmas), the thought of a sticky and sweet fruitcake brought on more preemptive indigestion than it did excitement. A large glass of brandy was the only thing that might have made it tolerable—but it seemed Fernando had beaten him to it.

“How much did you have, buddy?”

“Not much but is strong stuff.” Fernando kissed Mark’s neck and he felt himself relax instantly, only a little against his will. “You are not tense anymore...”

“Bastard,” Mark hissed in his ear. “You know what that does to me.”

“Is why I do it.” Fernando continued planting kisses in a sloppy line across Mark’s skin. “You like it in the car. You like it in bed. You like it here.”

“You are _so_ on the naughty list this year.”

“Is good to be bad, yes?”

Mark bit his lip, not wanting to look into Fernando’s eyes lest he wind up pushing him against the wall and kissing him, shoving his tongue into his mouth by way of punishment until they were both sated. “You’re too bloody good at this.”

Fernando grinned, his hands resting on Mark’s shoulder blades. “I’m too bad at this. Am still in control too.” He lowered his voice. “Look at me.”

“Nano...”

“Come on.”

Mark turned his face back toward Fernando’s and was rewarded with a gentle kiss he was certain was intended to make him crave more. “We’re going to get caught.”

“Part of the fun. I drive you crazy until we go back to our room and...” Fernando kissed him again, parting Mark’s lips with the tip of his tongue and slowly exploring his mouth. “I show you I want to be on the naughty list.”

They broke the kiss a split second before the doors slid open and Mark had to resort to holding his shopping bag over his midsection to hide the semi straining at his jeans while Fernando failed to suppress a wicked grin. “You wait and see if  _you_ get any presents this year.”

Fernando pressed the button for the floor on which their room was located. “Is Christmas early. We get to the room and I unwrap you.”

Mark had to laugh. “All the cliches! Stop asking Jenson for advice on pickup lines because you’re not helping your case at all. Still on the naughty list.”

Fernando stood on tiptoe to nuzzle Mark’s jawline, his hands slowly moving to the small of Mark’s back. “You will be after I am done...”


End file.
